


Jasper with a Phan Cameo

by sleepyybabe



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyybabe/pseuds/sleepyybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper with a hint of Phan. Marriages? Adoptions? Life with canon YT OTPs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper with a Phan Cameo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey don't forget to check out my other stories (my most popular is Two Too Many) and comment and leave kudos! Your feedback means so much, loves! Luv ya <3

Joe Sugg rolled over. There was no way he wanted to get out of bed.   
“It’s twelve o’clock!” a voice screeched from overhead. Joe moaned, pulling the covers over his head.   
“Get up, you lazy lump!” Caspar sat down on top of Joe’s covered figure. Joe’s face heated up underneath.   
“Get up! Get up! Get up!” he chanted, jumping up and down and rubbing Joe. Joe’s face was burning as he felt Joe’s touch through the sheets.   
“Ugh, I tried,” he groaned, and dragged himself over Joe and out of the room. As soon as he heard the door shut, Joe kicked the covers off of himself and sat up, his face bright red, and body tingling from Caspar. Caspar. How on Earth did Joe feel when he was near him? Like he was soaring over clouds, his heart jumped into his throat, his stomach flipped, and he became a dizzy, stuttering mess. Since they were roommates, it was becoming quite a problem. Joe was afraid to be near him, yet that’s what he craved. Today will be different, Joe told himself as he showered. Today I will not freak out, he chanted silently as he tugged on clothes. Today I will be calm, he reminded himself as he entered the kitchen.   
“You’re up!” Caspar beamed at him from the table. “I made you breakfast,” he patted the seat beside him and Joe couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he was. Joe sat next next to him, and they started the morning with some usual small talk. Joe did his best to ignore how Caspar’s leg brushed against and stayed there. Because he wasn’t going to think about how soft his skin was, or that his legs looked great in those pants. Friends sometime bump into each other and it doesn’t mean anything. But the problem was not that they were friends, it was that Joe wanted much more.   
Joe flopped onto the couch, flicking through shows until he could find one they both liked. Caspar settled down next to him, throwing his long, gentle arms around Joe, who snuggled up into him until he was almost completely engulfed in Caspar. Caspar snatched a blanket and tossed it over the two of them, worming down into the couch. Caspar laughed.   
“You’re so small,”   
“Shut up!”   
“Small enough to be my son!”   
“Ew, that’s weird Caspar!”   
“My darling little boy,” he mocked, stroking Joe’s cheek and then he planted a swift kiss on top of Joe’s head. A shock went through Joe and he was sure his face was red.  
“Joe, your heartbeat just sped up,” Caspar sang.  
“You’re imagining it,” Joe tried to dismiss it and took deep breaths to calm down.   
“Whatever,” Caspar smiled, and the two dissolved into a pleasant silence for a bit.   
“Oh! I almost forgot! Zoe and Alfie are coming over today!” Joe yelped.   
“Could’ve mentioned it earlier…” but Caspar was only teasing. The two wearily dragged themselves off the couch and started tidying up the flat. 

A rap came at the door and Joe hugged his sister and her boyfriend hello, and Caspar followed his example. The four came in and then Zoe suggested they make lunch.   
“But what to make?”   
“Pizza!” Caspar leapt up with his suggestion.   
“If you insist,” Joe smiled, rolling his eyes. As Caspar showed Zoe around the kitchen Joe struck up with a chat with Alfie that was stopped short by another knocking at the door. Joe ran to get it. He opened up the door to see one of his favorite couples, Dan and Phil. They waved cheerily and so did Joe.   
“You didn’t tell me you were coming, mates.” Joe raised his eyebrows at them.   
“Just here to pick up the chargers we lent you,” Dan smiled. His hand was gently resting on Phil’s waist, and Phil looked over at Dan with such adoration that Joe’s heart ached.   
“Tell you what, why don’t you two join us? We’re making pizzas for lunch and filming it.”   
Phil brightened, “Sure that sounds great! We’d love to!” Phil took Dan’s hand and two headed in. Joe shut the door behind them.   
“Guys, it’s Dan and Phil!” Joe yelled to upstairs. He jogged up the steps to find all the ingredients set out.   
Alfie turned to Dan, “I must say, you two are probably YouTube’s favorite official canon ship,” he grinned.   
“Our fanbase is just… very active.” Dan shrugged. “It’s both a blessing and a curse. There was this one fanfiction…” Dan shuddered in disgust.   
“And?” Alfie asked.   
“It was called the skin fic. It involved a sunburn. And biting. And peeling.” Dan faked a smile, muttering something about it being truly horrific. Alfie cackled in delight at his discomfort.   
“Hey, we should do a collab with you two sometime.” Zoella chirped. She snuggled against Alfie, resting her head on his shoulder. Dan and Phil laughed in agreement, their arms thrown around each other’s waist, sitting very close together. Dan stroked Phil’s leg as he spoke to Zoella.   
“What would happen? You’d do our makeup?” he asked sarcastically.   
“Oh my god, I totally should!” she squealed and clapped her hands together.   
“No…” Phil moaned into Dan’s shoulder.   
“Yes! I’ll be a beautiful princess.” Dan posed for the imaginary cameras, before being distracted by a kiss on the cheek from Phil.   
Joe and Caspar sat next to each other, watching the exchange and the way they were all so… in love. Joe and Caspar sat there, looking at each other but avoiding eye contact. Zoella noticed and took pity, thank God.   
“Okay guys, let’s make some pizzas!”


End file.
